Daydreams, Wishes, and Memories
by Dr1v3n t0 1n5aN1Ty
Summary: Daydreams, wishes, and memories, oh my! Yes, everyone has them, but certain characters have some that are very different from the average muggle... [Drabble]
1. What She Wants

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it! And that goes for all chapters. n.n

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring listlessly at her packed suitcase. Yes, it was time to go home, she knew that, but what was keeping her from the end-of-year-festivities in the Great Hall?

In her mind, Hermione was thinking. She didn't want to go back home; whenever she went, it was like she was a stranger. Sure, she _recognized_ everyone, but she didn't _know_ them. There was a difference, and a huge one at that.

Hermione wanted to stay at Hogwarts. There, she was safe and could learn more, right? Or, she could go home, and stay in the Muggle world forever. She just couldn't stand being moved from one world to another, anymore...

That's what Hermione told herself she was thinking. But they were only excuses for her real thoughts.

What kind of world was she living in? She learned so much from her magical school, but sometimes, a girl just wants to be _normal_. She wanted to have more friends, with which she could joke around with; she wished she could be at a regular Muggle school, learning Math B, or calculus, and biology. Hermione wanted to stay out late after school, hang out with people, go to the mall. You know, _ordinary_ things.

But here she was, a smart witch, learning new spells every day. But where would that lead her in life? She would graduate, get a job, and earn money, but for some reason, that just wasn't enough... Not for Hermione Granger, no thank you.

And as she thought of all these things, Hermione started getting desperate. Her patience was wearing thin. Her fake, cheerful facade that deluded others was fading. She wanted out, out, OUT. Confused thoughts swirled through the witch's head.

But just as the brown-haired girl was about to scream in frustration, she heard voices:

"'Mione, you okay?"

"Come on down to the feast!"

Hermione looked up, and saw her two best friends, Ron and Harry, looking at her worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all..."

"Oh, well, here, why in the world d'you have your suitcase out already? I'll help you bring it up... Argh, Harry, help, this thing must have bricks in it..."

Hermione let her friends' voices calm her down. She put on a serene smile, and went over to help. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all...

Not when you have friends...

* * *

A/N: I hope this wasn't dark again... it did have a happy-ish ending anyway, and I know, somwhere in the middle it's confusing, but that's like an example of what she's thinking. Please review!


	2. Old Times

Remus Lupin stared down at his hands – no, _paws_. It was full moon again, and as always, Remus had turned into a werewolf. Luckily, the Wolfsbane Potion he took before had gone into effect perfectly, or else... The werewolf shuddered, not wanting to think back into the old times.

Of course, the "old times" weren't always so bad. He remembered when he first went to Hogwarts...

––––––

"_Remus Lupin!" shouted Professor McGonagall, and the young eleven-year old stumbled forward. He was a thin, scrawny boy, who was perpetually alarmed by the slightest noise._

_The same boy had now put on the Sorting Hat, flinching as it bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" He half-ran, half-walked to the cheering table._

_Huddling himself at the end of the lengthy table, Remus was surprised as he heard a voice, "Hey, welcome to Gryffindor, mate! My name's James!"_

_Turning around, Remus saw a grinning boy, a first-year like himself, with dark, tousled hair, and bright, mischievous eyes._

"_Wanna come join us?" asked the boy, gesturing at two other friends he had apparently made._

_Hesitating for only a fraction of a second, Remus replied, "Sure!"_

_After all, it **was** the first time he had been called over like that..._

––––––

Remus sighed. He still remembered that first day. Then after that, the four friends, James, Sirius, Peter, and himself were practically inseparable...

They had had so much fun! And even when they knew about his... defection, as most called it, they didn't turn away from him like others, even though he was some type of monster. They became unlicenced Animagi, just to keep him company! And of course, because of the fact that it would be fun and completely forbidden, but otherwise...

The werewolf smiled to himself. Those were the old times, fun, not forgotten, but impossible to happen ever again...

* * *

A/N: Flashbacks! I love flashbacks... Right, anyway, if you think it's too short, tell me, but meanwhile just deal with it ! n.n Please Review! 


	3. A Birthday Wish

A six-year old Harry Potter lay in his cupboard, staring at the small, low ceiling. It was 11:59, on July 30th. Harry glanced at his clock. Soon it would be midnight; soon he would be seven.

Harry sighed. No presents this year, just like always. The Dursleys would never waste money on _him_. No, it would be a quiet birthday, where Harry would go about his life as if it were any normal day. No one else seemed to acknowledge it, anyway.

But the young boy wished that something, _something_, would happen. Something nice and extraordinary, preferably something that was rude to Dudley. But even if it wasn't, anything would be fine.

Harry closed his eyes. It was late, and even if it was going to be his birthday in less than a minute, he still had to get rest.

But he still couldn't help thinking...

Maybe one day, he thought, wizards and witches would take him away. They would say, "_You're a very special person, and you don't deserve to be in this dump!_" They would persuade him to go with them, and force the Dursleys to do nothing about it. But then again, the Dursleys wouldn't miss him very much anyhow...

Then, after the magical people took him away, he would have a great life full of fun and adventure. He would do heroic things, and be famous! That was what he saw constantly happening on the TV shows; it seemed so perfect...

This was his birthday wish. A wish that probably would never come true, but there was no harm in doing it, right?

And as Harry Potter lay back, thinking these fanciful thoughts, the clock struck twelve, and he fell asleep.

Little did he know that four years later, his dream would come true...

* * *

A/N: Oh this is such a prettiful chapter! Lol, okay, not really, but I just thought this would such a great idea...


	4. The Final Battle

It was a face-off. Harry against Voldemort. It had all come down to this.

They both had their wands drawn, ready to attack the opponent. The war had gone so far, and at last, it was the final battle. At that moment, everything seemed so tense, there in Godric's Hollow.

Harry was exhausted, he had cuts and scrapes all over. Voldemort, on the other hand, seemed as good as new, and they both knew that. The odds were not fair, not fair at all.

Voldemort saw his chance, and fired a spell at the teenage wizard. Harry was barely able to jump aside in time, before a green light blasted the house that had been behind him. He hid behind a thick tree, heart beating quickly, much to the Dark Lord's amusement.

Harry couldn't do it anymore. Voldemort was stronger, and would definitely win. He thought back to the fun times with Ron and Hermione, the happy, peaceful times with the Weasleys, the adventures he had had at Hogwarts, and yes, he even thought about the Dursleys. He would miss them all, even if some people had not been the nicest to him.

Almost unwillingly, Harry's mind started thinking about Ginny. If only they could've had more time together! Oh, what he wouldn't give for that...

Suddenly, a bright ray of hope penetrated Harry's despairing consciousness. If he won this finale, then he could be with Ginny... They could be together, and be happy!

Confidence renewed, Harry Potter jumped out from behind the tree, surprising You-Know-Who. This would be a fight to the finish!

* * *

A/N: Short and sweet? Well, I thought so. It's just that I just read the part in the HP bk about the prophecy again... and so I just had to write this... XD Dark-ish, short-ish, weird-ish! 


	5. Rejection Again

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing...

* * *

The four Marauders, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, were walking by the lakeside.

Suddenly, James stiffened a bit, his eyes looking at a certain individual off to the side, sitting under a tree. Excusing himself, the young man hurried toward the person.

"Where's he off to?" asked a bewildered Peter.

Sirius snorted. "Ha, probably to his beloooved Lillllyyy!"

"Will he ever get her?"

"Yea, when pigs can fly!" commented Remus.

All three laughed. Since when could pigs fly, anyway?

A voice came up from behind them. "Well, then I guess pigs have flown?"

The three jokesters spun around, and found themselves staring at James. And next to James, was... Lily?

"W-wha... How, James?" spluttered Sirius. Peter just gazed admiringly at his role model, and Remus looked shocked.

"How, you ask?" James struck up a pose. "Well, I already knew that my dearest beloved beautiful Lily had already fallen for me, a long time ago, you see, just not willing to admit it, so I-"

_**-SLAP!-**_

"No, I will NOT go out with you and I never will! That's the end of it, James Potter!" Lily Evans marched off, leaving a dazed James behind.

The unlucky Marauder blinked, sighing. Lily's slap had surprised him, although somewhere in his conciousness, he had known it would happen. He cleared his mind of his previous daydream, and concentrated on getting to class instead. Next to him, his fellow Marauders cackled with glee at their witness of James being turned down once more. But...

_... daydreams will be daydreams...

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, it was pretty short, I know, but hopefully future ones will be longer! This, for once, will NOT be a oneshot, so Jen (n) should be happy! Please review!! 


	6. Unbearable Silence

Helen Potter walked down the halls of Hogwarts. It was so quiet there at night. The girl admired all the ancient walls, intriguing portraits, and the music of silence.

Helen strolled past statues, smiling as she remembered what she had done in her life. After all, was she, or was she not, such a prankster?

Who put rats in Snape's soup? Who switched up all the plants in the greenhouses, for lack of anything to do? Who enchanted all the portraits to scream at all the students? Only Helen. She had even gone so far as to create a way to change all the passwords to the house common rooms, and Dumbledore's office.

Oh yes, Helen Potter was smart. What else would you expect from the child of Harry and Hermione Potter?

But sometimes, the silence and quiet was too much to bear. Helen longed to go out into Hogwarts during the day. But she couldn't.

People would stare. They'd jeer and scoff, and some might even pity her. No, she was an outsider, a stranger, an alien, all because of what had happened to the girl years and years ago.

"Helen! Helen! Isn't it time to go back inside? You know what'll happen if you stay out too long..." Nearly Headless Nick floated by, reminding the girl of what had to be done.

Helen looked at the clock. It was seven o'clock, and even though it was dark outside, a fake nighttime, students would be crowding everywhere soon. She had been daydreaming, thinking of the past, for way too long.

She sighed, and floated to meet Nick. She stared down at her ghostly form, hating the sight of it. All because what had happened...

Helen tilted her head, forcing herself to look at the bright side. After all, now she could play all the pranks she wanted, and would they suspect her? Maybe, but maybe not...

And so she drifted off, misty eyes twinkling in the shadows.

* * *

A/N: Once again, an idea I got from the HP series, which I do not own, so please don't penalize me! I know I put mention of a HHr pairing here, and if you don't like it, just ignore it and pretend someeone else's name is there, I guess... Please review?


	7. Of Faeries and Pixies and Random Things

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, doing their homework: Harry doing Snape's essay, Ron doing McGonagall's, and Hermione doing Flitwick's.

It had been a long day, and Harry yawned, stretching out his arms, taking a rest from trying to figure out what would happen if you tried combining powder of newt and bezoars. Then, he suddenly asked, "Ron, d'you remember Lockhart?"

The redhead snorted. "How could I not?"

"Well, remember when he let out those fairy things?"

"Once again, how could I not? And weren't they faeries?"

"What's the difference?"

"Ahem." Hermione had looked up, glancing sternly at each of the boys in turn. "They were _pixies_. And they were blue."

"Gee, I didn't know they were blue!"

"I thought they were green!"

"I thought they were rainbow-striped with pink stars with matching headbands, and they attempted to mime parrots while singing the national anthem!" Harry delivered this statement with a flourish.

"..."

"..."

"Er, how did we get into talking about this, Harry?" Ron scratched his head, quite confused.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, but imagine pixies looking like that..."

"I thought they were faeries..."

"Faeries don't look like that, Ron Weasley!"

"Like you should be talking, Hermione?"

"Have you ever seen a blue pig?"

"What?"

—

And so passed another wonderful evening, three best friends chatting by the bright fire...

* * *

A/N: Here's a nice one. After all, who doesn't think of random things, even sometimes?


	8. A Glimpse Into the Future

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP. End of story.

A/N: Does anyone know James' parents names? 'Cause I don't. So I made some up.

* * *

Emily and Clarence Potter strolled down Diagon Alley, hand in hand, laughing and smiling. They looked at anything that interested them, and anything that could help their future child.

A sign caught Emily's eye. She pointed it out to her husband, and looked at the store it belonged to. Clarence glanced at it disapprovingly, but Emily insisted, her hand resting on her growing stomach.

The shabby little shop was a fortune-telling booth. Not one of those muggle fortune-tellers, but a real one, with a Seer. _Cassandra Trelawney_, said the sign. _A Glimpse Into the Future_. Through the window, it looked dark, damp and musty. Shelves of books lined the walls, and you could barely see the crystal ball inside. But it was there, shiny and mysterious.

Emily Potter tugged her husband into the small emporium, saying, "Oh please, don't you want to know about our baby?"

Clarence was about to say no, but his curiosity overcame him. Yes, he _did_ want to know. Maybe this Seer could really help them out.

—

"_Welcome to my small creation..._"

The Potters spun around. They had come into the store, and had not seen anyone. But there, as large as life, was Cassandra Trelawney.

The Seer was a thin woman, wrapped in colorful shawls and bright, gaudy, bangles. Her glasses, which had huge lenses that magnified her eyes, made her look like some type of buggy insect, a mosquito, or a fly, maybe.

"_Come, and know the future..._"

—

The three adults sat around a round table, where a mist-filled crystal ball had been placed. The Potters felt uneasy now, but the Seer was calm and serene.

"_What would you like to know?_"

Emily glanced at her husband. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, we'll be having a baby soon, and–"

"_Ah, the baby... I shall See with the Inner Eye..._"

Seconds passed. Then minutes, and nearing an hour, Clarence Potter got frustrated. The woman was a fraud! She made them sit here forever, wasting time and money! But Emily would not budge. She knew the signs of a Seer. She recognized the vacant, trancy look in the Seer's eyes.

Finally, Cassandra opened her eyes. She heaved a sigh and looked blearily at the Potters. She said, "_I have Seen into the future, and unfortunately, even though I would like to say that all will be well, that would be false... The Inner Eye has spoken..._"

Emily bit her lip, and gestured for the woman to continue.

"_Your baby will be a boy. He will be smart, in his head and his heart. He will grow up to be a fine man, and marry a wonderful wife. He will have a baby also, but because of that baby he will die... He will die by the hands of an evilness. But, do now despair, his life will be a content one; you should not dwell on unhappy thoughts. Begone, both of you!_"

The Potters gave Cassandra the fee, and headed out the door. They did not speak to each other, because no words needed to be spoken. They were both thinking about their baby boy...

_...because of that baby he will die..._

So terrible...

_...he will die by the hands of an evilness..._

But...

_...he will be smart..._

_...a fine man..._

_...a wonderful wife..._

_...his life will be a content one..._

So was there a reason to worry?

Hollow-hearted, the couple walked home.

* * *

A/N: Sad, I know... I didn't mean for it to be like that, it just turned out like that... yes, the prophecy is a very dark yet inspiring thing... n.n

I know, I should be updating more important things, but I don't really care at the moment. Just trying to clean out my documents, before they run out of "life," and this has been sitting in the system for ages...


End file.
